


A Playful Pastry

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: April Fools' Day, Blueberries, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: John delivers a tasty pie to his friend Gamzee, who should really keep a better track of the date...





	A Playful Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but here's the first of the April Fool's stories for this year!

Gamzee had no reason to worry as he let John into his home. He lived a very relaxed lifestyle, one that didn’t need him to keep a close eye on the date, and so he didn’t suspect anything as he let in the buck-toothed boy and his covered tin.

“Ah, thanks!” He smiled as he crossed the threshold, trying not to seem as nervous as he really was. “Jane wanted to be here too, but she had to go to work. Company stuff, you know.”

“Don’t you worry about that, brother.” Gamzee returned the smile, shutting the door behind him. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing my best baking sister soon enough. Speaking of…” His eyes wandered meaningfully to the tin.

“Oh yeah! She made this for you, actually!” Lifting the lid off the tin, John revealed a perfectly made pie, with slits in the crust revealing a deep purple. “I told her grape was your favourite, I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“In that case…” John tried to keep the mischievous grin off his face as he took a pie cutter from his pocket. “Mind trying a slice now, just to be sure?”

“Sure thing, don’t see why not. I’ll get a plate.”

As Gamzee slouched towards the kitchen, John set the tin down and began to cut a reasonable slice. He hadn’t been lying – Jane _had_ baked the pie, and she _was_ stuck at work, and John _did_ want to see Gamzee try a slice, but… well, he couldn’t be blamed for not mentioning _everything_ , could he?

Gamzee came back soon enough with a plate, and John easily transferred the slice onto it, watching eagerly. The clown thought nothing of it, simply believing that his friend wanted to see his reaction, and cut a piece of the slice to try.

There were few things that motivated Gamzee to hurry, but good food was definitely among them. The moment the rich grape flavour settled on his tongue, he was rushing to eat another piece, and another after that. Every bite was better than the last, the crust perfectly baked and the filling seeming to taste better and better the more of it coated his tongue.

At first, the flush of purple that spread across Gamzee’s face could have been explained as satisfaction, even pleasure, from the delicious pie he’d just sampled. The troll himself certainly didn’t consider any other possibilities, even as he finished his slice. John knew better, though, and he watched as that deep hue spread down to Gamzee’s neck, creeping towards the identical splash of colour growing from his stomach.

“That was fuckin’ miraculous, brother.” Gamzee grinned, wiping at the filling staining his lips. “Your cousin’s one hell of a baker, I’ll give her that.”

“I thought you’d like it!” It was easy for John to grin in return, still subtly watching as Gamzee’s whole body continued to turn purple. “You were okay with the flavour?”

“Hell yeah I was! So rich and juicy…”

“A perfect match for you, then, haha!”

“What d’ya mean by that?” Gamzee asked with little concern, taking the first sloshing step back towards the kitchen to return his plate.

Wait. Sloshing?

Looking down at himself, Gamzee let his plate fall to the ground as he noticed the changes that had begun. Not only was every inch of visible skin now a striking purple, but his previously flat stomach had rounded out, and continued to do so as he watched.

“What the hell?!” His stomach continued to grow, gurgling loudly as it swelled outwards. Rather than a hard ball of digesting food, or even a soft layer of fat, the feeling that came to him as he pressed a hand against his gut was that of a particularly full water balloon. Every second seemed to pump it more and more, disturbing his centre of gravity and causing him to wobble with more loud sloshing noises.

John couldn’t keep the excitement off his face as he watched his and Jane’s prank take effect. A few more moments and the growth was no longer contained to Gamzee’s stomach, his whole body steadily expanding outwards. His shirt rolled upwards, exposing more and more purple flesh as he rounded out in all directions. His arms and legs also thickened slightly, though they were in no way equipped to support him in this state. One playful shove from the bespectacled prankster had his victim stumbling to the ground, dumbfounded as his body wobbled and gurgled.

Gamzee continued to grow that way for a good few minutes, unable to lift himself to his feet or in any was affect what was happening. In no time at all he was perfectly round, his shirt and pants in tatters and the elastic of his briefs barely holding on. His arms and legs were held straight out from his body and trapped there by the sheer amount of weight pressing around them, his stubby fingers and toes barely visible past his bulbous mass. His head looked out of place on top of his spherical body, rounded out in much the same way, though to a lesser extent. As his transformation seemed to finally end, his scalp suddenly twinged as a third horn rose from the very middle of his head, straight and black much like a grape’s stem.

“Well, that was fun!” John carelessly patted Gamzee’s belly, pressing his fingers in slightly to make the absurd amounts of juice inside slosh around. “I’ll let Jane know you liked the pie, okay?”

Gamzee couldn’t respond except to let out a gurgling moan, too full and taut to even think of a proper answer.

“Okay! I’ve gotta go now, but I’m sure Jane’ll come over as soon as she can. Hope you’ve finished it all by then, you know what she thinks about wasting food!”

And with that, he left, stepping away from the bloated berry of a troll without any offer of help. Gamzee tried to reach for him, but only succeeded in rolling his body slightly, disturbing the juices inside of him even more.

All he could hope was that he’d go back to normal eventually – or at least that someone would do something about the pressure building inside of him…

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
